User talk:Ascheriit
hi everyone , i'm new here so let's be friends ! Hi! If you mean summaries, then yes. However, we don't post stuff like scanlations or direct translations... Thanks for being interested in this project. yes i mean it , because i've got some new things and i can put new pikks like what god sophia looks like and all. anyways ... i need a place to save new volume's covers so i'll put team in this message , so next to this are the 4 volumes i seen , don't have an idea if you guys have them so ... so this is the 4rth volume's cover Hm, I don't think we have a page yet for the 4th... okay , if you want we can also chat on msn or skype anyways , i'll get a bigger picture of that volume 4 now It's okay. That size is perfect. Thanks! Gatogirl12345 00:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) lol , we are a wiki so i really need to find a bigger size ! Meh, I don't think we need anything larger. This is good enough for the article. i'm french so my english is not so good , but i wonder what meh means ? Don't worry...it's not really a word. yeah , but u knows , im too fed up that a lot english tell me that thing so please just tell me what it means it doesn't really mean anything. It's a word one would use to kinda show more of an expression. It was something like 'neutral' and this face... :/ http://img294.imageshack.us/f/ultimo4fullcover.jpg/ http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa197/esker08/volumes/Ultimo_4.jpg http://www.manga-news.com/public/images/vols/ultimo-3-shueisha.jpg here are three links for bigger pikks Updated! :D So do you want to start a page for readers here ? style make a place for people to read scans No thank you. We are not allowed to place chapter scans on the wiki. This is why our main pages are summaries of the chapters. Gatogirl12345 01:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Divinecross can cover us for 15-17. I just need a translation script if you can find and provide that for 18-20. Unfortunately, I cannot really work on it myself till December. :( If you can make or find one, leave it in the Discussion Pages of the Chapters. If you're looking for 18-20, than please go to the chapter summaries talk page! There some information you might been want to see! Oh, I think the volume cover pages are great for Jealous and Miryuu's pages. 00:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Alois Trancy :you want an original version in japanese or a version in english for me to translate ? and for the 5th volume cover i'll got it soon If you're talking about translating chapter 17-20 from dm5, then translate it into english upload them on manga online place. You really understand chinese? And you had visit the chapter summaries talk page, right? 22:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : i'm chinese and yes i can understand chinese , here's a website for you http://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70 this is where i look for new chapters , i'm waiting for the 22th for now , so what do you want me to do ? You're Chinese?!?!?! Than can you to translate the chapters and upload them on a online manga site or do you know anybody that can do it? Or can you tell us what's happening in chapters 16-21? Also, I don't really know what I should tell you, but I suggest you to keep watch on the chapter summaries talk page, that where I usually go if I have something to say or tell. 23:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) yes i am chinese , so if you want me to do the chapter summaries , i'll do it , also , you can buy the monthly shonen jump for mnew chapters everymonth , since it's a wiki , i'm surprised to be able to be useful after all LOL , so .. chapter 16 , ultimo and yamato travels to know why that old guy is jealous of everything ... chapter 17 , iruma explains his opinion of justice and then , dunstan show us that he can use all kind of doji power , chapter 18 , musashi and sophia get their best and use GoD sophia to kill iruma and jealousy , then yamato tried to block them , and while yamato and musashi are quarrelling , jealousy and iruma takes advantage on musashi and sophia and deaply injured them both , chapter 19 ... nothing special , chapter 20 , vice killed pardonner and shakujii , then gauge and slow transforms into GoD gauge and GoD slow and fight agaist demon mask of vice's . after that , akira and sayama , at sayama's birthday party , orgullo (prideful doji) shows up hidden near sayama's house , chapter 21 : yamato and rune ... looks so gay , but yamato owned jealousy !!! and i dont think i can paste my translations in a website even if i translates them into english so ... Okay.......but you need to more details and please work on your gammer and spelling. And what do you mean Yamato "owned" Jealous in chapter 21? What happen? 22:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) This is good news! Okay, how about it. I, or anyone else, pretty much try to summarize just by pictures alone. If and when possible, you can fill what was said. alois trancy : go to the website i gived you and then you have the images , and for yamato owned jealousy , i mean yamato stopped his current master , which is rune and read jealousy's heart again , he beated the emotions of jealousy in a easy way ... actually i discovered that pardonner'S power is corporeal manipulation , he used this power to heal musashi's wounds from jealousy I already read the chapter when it came out on dm5! I just don't understand what they are saying! Sheesh..... So, Yamato-sama "read" Jealous's heart again, huh? It seem that Yamato is the only one the can do that to him...hehe. I find it strange how touchy Jealous gets when Yamato does that, it makes Jealous blush a lot!~_^ So, what going at the end with Rune and Yamato? Did they work things out, and what about Jealous? Is he going to be alright? Is he mad at Yamato? And WHY are were they getting into Darumada's police car at the end?! And what about Desir and Miyoshi, what were they talking about and WHAT THE HECK were they doing in the car?!! By the way, in chapter 20, what was Jelaous and Orgullo talking about? They look kinda of sad in it.....Another thing, what do you mean you can't post your translations?!?!?! There are many online manga site like MANGAREADER, MangaPark, MangaRush, Manga123 or a place called OtakuZone, they all have chapters 1-15!!! 21:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : sorry but I just can't get the permission to post ... you see i'm noob lol , after that , jealousy seems to be pretty calm right now , it's more like about a time for a akira vs yamoto to see who'll win sayama's heart , if i get more time , i'll make some translations ... I think that yamato make rune's jealousy disapears , but im sure about that he did something to make jealousy unable to read his own heart . chapter 22 will be out soon too Okay...... Yamato made Rune's jealousy dissappear? What did Yamato say to Rune? Did Jealous think about anything special, after Yamato and Rune made up, in his head? Y'know the part when he sat down on the floor with the shock face? He was thinking about something. Also, if you a "noob", then do you know anybody the can get permission to post? 01:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Alois trancy : i don't lol , that's the problem , i'm a translator but i work only for french peoples in a french scan website , so that's why i have a bad grammar Okay, so you're chinese, and yet you work on french website?! Translating the chapters will have to wait..... 21:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : yeah , i'm close to be trilingual , lol ,